The Wedding Planner-teer
by LouiseX
Summary: The first wedding to be held on Hope Island is fast approaching, but not everyone is happy about it. Leg 1.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Planner-teer**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this show and I'm not making any money from these stories, they're just for fun.

**Summary**: The first wedding to be held on Hope Island is fast approaching, but not everyone is happy about it. Leg 1.

**A/N**: This story took a detour while I was writing it. I went back and wrote the story as I'd originally planned but then I decided I liked the second version too, so you'll eventually get both. Hope you enjoy them.

Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Wheeler entered the common room, took one look at the ribbons, flowers and material samples spread across the room, grunted, and walked out again.

"What was that about?" Gi asked, looking up from her contemplation of two pieces of fabric that Linka privately thought were exactly the same.

The lovely Russian shrugged, "Too girly?"

"He has been like that all week." The third girl observed shyly. She brushed a long strand of dark hair back away from the strangely pale olive skin of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I do not think he is very happy about the wedding."

The two Planeteers looked surprised and Linka said, "He does not have any reason to mind."

"Oh?" Alda peered through her eyelashes at the woman who was shortly to be her sister-in-law. "I thought perhaps he was jealous?"

Gi laughed freely, "No way," but her best friend still looked troubled.

* * *

Linka didn't see the Fire Planeteer again until dinner time, and since it was his turn to cook, she was almost surprised to smell the delicious aroma of baking pizza as she stepped into the kitchen. The empty packaging was stacked neatly by the recycling and he was putting out plates on an extended table.

Their eyes met and he smiled at her, "Hungry?"

Nodding in response to his question, she went to retrieve their cutlery to start laying the table. After a few moments trying to gather her courage, Linka asked, "is something wrong?"

"No?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

She looked at him closely. "Are you sure? You did not seem very happy when you came into the common room earlier."

"Oh that." He snorted and she looked at him expectantly until he continued. "It kinda feels like this wedding is taking over the whole island, you know? I'd just got away from Pontus and the guys talking like a bunch of teenage girls when they're supposed to be building a stage, and I walked into a wedding shower."

Linka looked amused, "that was not the wedding shower, that was just a planning session."

"Great." He huffed and checked the time, "I was actually glad to get kitchen duty for once."

She was still watching him carefully, "Are you sure that is all it is? ...You usually take that sort of thing in your stride."

He shrugged, "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"I cannot do that." She persisted, "We are friends are we not?" When he didn't answer she pushed, "Wheeler?"

"Yeah, sure. We're friends."

He didn't sound very convincing but she didn't want to look too closely at that. "Then…"

"Linka just trust me for once, you don't want to have this conversation. It'll just start an argument that neither of us wants. Let it go."

Never one for taking his advice she tried to sound casual as she said, "Alda thinks you are jealous of Pontus."

"I am," he growled, and yanked the oven open with more violence than was necessary, causing the door to bounce.

Linka visibly paled but he was seeing to the pizzas and did not notice. She was glad she managed to keep her voice steady, though she wasn't sure how. "I did not realise you had those kinds of feelings for Gi."

"What?" He looked round at her with disgust, "is that supposed to be funny?"

She shook her head, a little confused. "You agreed that you were jealous, nyet?"

He rolled his eyes, "And that's what you came up with? You of all people should know that I think of Gi as a sister."

Getting impatient, though with some relief, Linka exclaimed, "then will you just tell me what is going on?"

Wheeler deflated a little, "Fine, you want to know? I can't get it out of my head that this should have been our wedding that you're planning." He held a hand up, "I know that's crazy, you've made it clear you're not interested and I've run out of ideas to convince you but... I always thought it would be us. The first wedding on Hope Island."

"It never occurred to me that you wanted a wedding at all." She replied, amazed by his revelation. "I thought it was just... well, flirting to see how far you could get."

He gave her a sad smile, "it kinda was. Have to start somewhere, right? I just thought it would go further with us. Shows what I know, huh?"

Linka shook her head, still trying to wrap her mind around this new picture of him. "You do not like weddings, you do not agree with marriage. You have said so more than once."

He winced, "I say a lot of things. I don't disagree with marriage, Babe, I just don't think it can replace a relationship... or fix one."

She didn't say anything. She was well aware of his parents history and she couldn't argue with his point of view.

Wheeler met her eyes and what she saw there made her heart beat faster. "I do believe in a promise made between two people who want to spend their lives together... I dunno, I guess I thought I'd have it all figured out by now. And like I said, I know its crazy, but one of the others getting there first?... It feels like we ran out of time."

The others entered, effectively ending their conversation which was fortunate because Linka was too stunned to reply anyway.

* * *

_He is impossible!_ Linka thought with frustration, wishing Wheeler were in front of her again so that she could shake him. She flopped back against her pillow with a huff. _What am I supposed to say? Actually Yankee you are imagining things, there is no deadline for getting me to fall for you… because that would not send the wrong message!_

The trouble was, even though she knew it was wrong, and she told herself that she should be glad that he was thinking of moving on, she couldn't get rid of the disquieting feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about him giving up on her.

It was still early but after several hours of trying to keep up her enthusiasm for Gi's plans and trying not to notice the little looks she and Pontus kept giving each other, whilst all the time wanting the freedom to think about what the Fire Planeteer had told her, Linka had pleaded a headache and retired to her room.

Trying to distract herself she went to her desk drawer to retrieve her pet project, carrying it back to the bed.

Linka had never been the girl that planned her perfect wedding before she ever met her bridegroom, it had never even occurred to her to do so before. But in the organising of Gi's wedding, and noting the differences in their preferences, the Russian had found herself keeping the ribbons she preferred, the discarded invitation cards, the different dress material samples. And being the organised type, having created lists of everything they needed and arranged it in a book to keep track of it all for her best friend, she had naturally begun to do the same for herself.

It was a soothing pastime, turning each page to inspect what was already accounted for, making minor adjustments and fitting in the new fabrics in their places. Unlike with Gi's stated 'Ocean Theme', she hadn't thought about the overall effect at all, she'd just collected the things she liked and had been satisfied that they worked together.

Now as she reviewed it with Wheeler's words stuck in her head, her eyes began to widen in surprise.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Wheeler's exclamation made Linka's heart sink and she wished the ground would swallow her up.

She had been waiting impatiently for his light to go on - knowing that he was always the last person up – her need to talk to him growing exponentially since she'd had her revelation. But now it seemed like a monumentally bad idea.

He'd opened the book randomly in the middle but reacted immediately, and now continued as he flicked through the pages, "I haven't exactly been paying attention to all the frills and fluff, but even I can tell this is totally different, it's gotta be _way_ too late to change it now. Gi must be nuts!"

An enormous sense of relief spread through the Wind Planeteer and she dropped to sit on the bed beside him, "Nyet that is not Gi's, it is… mine. That is, it is a collection of things that I liked, except tonight I realised…"

"What?" he looked at her with concern.

She shook her head. "Look at it, please? What does it say to you?"

He gave her a look like he thought she was crazy too but he turned back to the beginning of the book and dutifully turned the pages. At first nothing much struck him except how neatly it was all arranged, and how lovely her hand writing was, but then he got to the dinner menu.

_At least I wouldn't starve, looks like she's included all my favourites_. He was about to go on when it occurred to him that some of the choices were not things Linka would normally pick. _I thought she said it was things she liked…_

The next page had a sketched design of a bouquet, with a couple of pressed flowers as examples of the most prominent. He didn't recognise them but the legend next to them said White Anemone and Fire Lily. The word fire caught his attention and it was still in his mind when he turned the page.

The theme of the bouquet was carried over into an archway over an alter, starting with white and sky blue at the bottom, adding flowers and ribbons of yellow, and orange until they seemed to explode into red at top. It reminded him of the way they combined their powers…

He looked quickly through the next few pages, spotting a similar theme.

Wheeler swallowed. "Am I imagining it or is this… _our_ wedding?"

"I did not do it intentionally," she assured him quickly, "I did it before we spoke today… as I visited different places with Gi. I suppose it was subconscious."

"So what does it mean?" His tone was cautious but he didn't seem annoyed, "...do you actually want to marry me?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, "I do not know… nyet. We are not even a couple, it would be a stupid thing to do. You said it yourself, marriage cannot replace a relationship."

A hint of amusement began to creep in, "Then why do you sound like you're trying to talk yourself out of it?"

She blushed but having gone this far, forced herself to answer honestly. "Because I did not like the way I felt when you said we were out of time."

He smiled for the first time since the conversation began, and his voice was a mix of cheek and hope, "Yeah? Cos' I wouldn't say we _**don't** _have a relationship. I mean; we look out for each other, we talk about stuff, cheer each other up… and you know, we're totally hot for each other even if one of us isn't admitting that."

Linka half gasped, half laughed, "I cannot believe you say these things." She shook her head but her eyes were still laughing, "So this is your basis for a good marriage?"

"I can think of worse."

Her expression showed that she could as well, but she said, "This is your sense of humour, da? You are not serious." He held her gaze, not saying anything, so she added, "We have not even had one official date."

Wheeler shrugged, "We can date if you want, but we've known each other for years. You know me better than anyone, I don't think dating would make much of a difference."

"This is crazy," the lovely Russian ran her hands over her face and stood up, "I am tired and not thinking clearly… I do not think you are either. Things will look different in the morning."

"Hey, want this back?" she paused on the way out of the room at the sound of his voice, and then stepped back to take the wedding book he held out to her. "Just so you know, I'm taking this as a 'maybe'"

She resisted the urge to smile but her lips twitched and it was enough to make him grin in response, and give her a parting wink, "Night Babe."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Linka had gone to sleep quite quickly - despite the turmoil Wheeler's assertions had caused in her heart - and she awoke with a feeling of contentment which was unusual for the young Planeteer.

Even being called for an alert while she was getting dressed failed to drive the feeling away, but she did experience a few moments of anxiety as she stood with the others in the crystal chamber, wondering how he would greet her.

When Wheeler walked in, still rumpled from sleep she had the ridiculous urge to walk straight into his arms. It wasn't a new feeling but normally she felt an equal amount of irritation with herself, which helped fend it off. This morning it was the fear of embarrassing herself that held it at bay.

Yawning loudly as he fit himself into the place next to her, his eyes still at half mast, the American got close enough to let their arms brush against each other but made no other deliberate attempt at contact.

As Gaia began their briefing, Linka cast a brief glance up at him and found herself looking straight into those sleepy eyes. He smiled but it wasn't the cocky, speculative and teasing expression she was used to. Instead it spoke of a warm, relaxed understanding that perfectly matched her own mood.

Something really had changed between them.

She smiled back and turning her attention to the Spirit of the Earth, unconsciously leant towards him so that their shoulders touched.

"So much for my dress fitting." Gi said with disappointment when Gaia finished speaking. "I just hope they can reschedule."

Though it was the bride that was unhappy, Wheeler turned back towards Linka and placed a gentle hand on her upper arm, "Since it's only clean-up duty, I'm sure we could handle it if you and Gi want to go do wedding stuff?"

She didn't get a chance to respond as the Water Planeteer exclaimed, "Really?!" She looked for confirmation from the other boys and Gaia, and on receiving it, threw her arms around Wheeler's neck, breaking the contact between him and her friend.

He laughed anyway and was rewarded by another warm smile from his almost girlfriend as he looked at her over Gi's shoulder.

They then quickly dispersed to finish getting ready for the day.

Wheeler jumped when he opened his cabin door a short time later - now fully dressed - not having expected to find Linka on the other side, her hand poised to knock.

She laughed softly and held out a paper bag, "it is just some sandwiches."

"You made me a snack?" He was clearly surprised.

She shrugged, "I knew you would not have time for breakfast... Consider it a thank you for the reprieve."

"So you'd rather be looking at wedding dresses than doing clean up?" he asked with some amusement, suspecting that was not the case.

Linka chuckled, "I would rather not be spending the day with an upset Gi."

"Fair point." He stepped backwards into his room, "Come in a minute."

She followed but said uncertainly, "the boys will want to go soon..."

He nodded in acceptance but still slipped his arms around her waist, "we'll be quick."

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world when his lips came down on hers and she leant into him, responding without question as he deepened the kiss.

**"Wheeler hurry up!" **Kwame's call made them break apart though he wasn't close enough to see them.

**"On my way,"** the Fire Planeteer yelled back, looking ruefully at Linka.

Her face was flushed and she was feeling a little shy but she gave him a small smile, "be careful, even clean up can be dangerous."

Wheeler nodded and followed her back out of his room, sharing one last glance before they headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Linka couldn't believe the boys had gotten home before them. Not even the fact that Pontus had returned from taking his sister home to Oceanus could hurry Gi it seemed.

By the time the Water Planeteer's final wedding dress alterations had been completed and they had taken the dress to her parents' house, it was already getting late. They'd been pressed to stay for dinner and head back in the morning and with no one waiting for them on Hope Island, it had made sense to agree.

Before they could leave the next day however, Gi's cousins had come to visit and as they were not able to attend the wedding, of course she had to try the dress on to show them.

Linka liked Gi's family and normally she was in no rush to leave, but Ma-Ti's message that their friends were all home had made her restless. She hadn't shown it of course, but she was happy to see their Island on the horizon.

As they came in to land, their friends waved, they were some way down the beach playing in the surf.

"I should have put a swimsuit on under my clothes this morning! I'll have to go get changed." Gi told her, itching to get into the water.

Linka smiled and despite her own eagerness to be reunited with one of their party, told her friend she was going to refresh her overnight bag first as well, "I will see you down there."

The first thing the Wind Planeteer noticed when she entered her cabin were the papers on the bed. Since she never left things laying around, it meant someone else had been in there, something they all knew she hated from the lively discussions she'd had with Gi when they'd first moved to the Island and the friendly young girl had borrowed things.

Even though nothing else had been disturbed, Linka huffed in annoyance and made a point of completing her own business before looking at what had been left for her (not that there was anyone to know that).

Sitting on the bed and lifting the papers, her eyes widened and then her expression softened, a slight blush stealing over her cheeks.

The half completed forms were for a marriage licence, for one American citizen and one Russian national. There was a post-it note attached with a brief message in Wheeler's hand-writing.

[When you've filled in the rest I'll ask my uncle to file them. X]

Joey's father was a lawyer - as Linka knew - and would no doubt ensure that it was all legal in both countries.

Unsure as to whether she would actually give them back to him, she nonetheless moved to her desk and began to enter her details. _I do not have to decide now, but it will not hurt to check that I have all of the information..._

* * *

When Linka eventually went to join her friends, despite being dressed for swimming, she chose to watch them from the shade.

It didn't take long at all for Wheeler to spot and join her, moving his towel over next to hers. "Hey Beautiful, not coming in?"

She gave him an awkward smile and shook her head.

"Something the matter?" He was lounging beside her, propped up on his elbow as he looked closely at her face.

Watching their friends still playing in the water and refusing to meet his gaze, she answered quietly. "Nyet."

Wheeler frowned, "are you sure? Did something happen when you were at Gi's?"

Still subdued, "we had a nice time."

Wheeler cast a glance out towards the others before standing up, and holding down a hand to her. "Let's go for a walk."

She hesitated, but then put her hand in his and let him pull her up before quickly reclaiming it.

As they walked along the shoreline, the American was watching her warily and as soon as they were out of sight, asked, "Are you mad at me for going in your room?"

That drew a more natural smile from his companion and, conveniently forgetting her initial reaction, she said, "Of course not, it is nothing like that."

"What is it then?" He tentatively reached out and took her hand again, lacing their fingers together.

Linka sighed but didn't pull away, "the form. I..."

"Too soon?" He winced.

"Nyet, that is just it, it does not feel as insane as I know it is." She looked up at him, her tone becoming pleading, "but how can I be considering m... Such a big step with someone whose first name I did not even know until I read those papers!"

Wheeler laughed and then squeezed her hand in apology as she gave him a hurt look. "Sorry Babe, but how can I be anything but happy when you _**are**_ considering it. And seriously, what difference does it make what my name is? My Mom picked out Jason before I was born because she had a thing for Todd Armstrong. That tells you more about her than it does me!"

"But what does it say about me that, in nearly nine years, I have never asked? And what else do I not know if I have never bothered to find out something so basic?"

He stopped and turned towards her, releasing her hand to wrap his arms around her waist, "'Unimportant' you mean. You know me better than anyone, you know everything that matters. Besides, I like the way you say 'Yankee'."

She met his eyes for a moment and it looked like she was going to argue but then her eyes darted away again.

"What?" No response. "Linka, what?"

"This does not feel real," she whispered, "I cannot help thinking that if we go through with it, the only thing that will change will be where we sleep and that is not... it is not what marriage should be."

He took so long to answer she was beginning to think he wasn't going to, when he said, "I can see why you'd think that. We work together, relax as part of a group, we're always together... I guess I don't see it changing much either. It's not like we need to find somewhere new to live, or worry about jobs and bills and stuff. Our lives will always be different from the average couple." He shrugged, "the way I see it though, it's up to us. We get to decide how we want it to be."

"And how do you want it to be?" He hesitated again but Linka could see from his expression that he was still trying to find the right words so she waited silently.

His hands on her waist and back burned with heat through her swimsuit and the light wrap she wore over the top. She couldn't even think about where he held her against him, but the whole effect was distracting.

When he sighed in frustration it took her a moment to realise what he said. "I'm no good at talking about this stuff Babe, if I was we'd have been together ages ago."

"I do not think either of us were ready before." His lapse in confidence made her want to reassure him, and she leant in to press her lips to his but pulling away before he could respond and side track them both. "I do not want poetry Yankee, just honesty."

"I'm always honest with you."

"Then it should be easy." She teased.

He sighed and released her, taking her hand and encouraging her to continue their walk as he tried to answer her question. "I've always liked people around me, maybe because I was on my own so much at home."

She squeezed his hand in support and he gave her a brief smile before continuing. "Thing is, until the day I met you, it didn't really matter to me who they were."

"Becoming a Planeteer was special to all of us..."

"No. I mean, yeah, but that's not what I mean." He rubbed his free hand through his hair. "The other Planeteers are the closest thing I've ever had to a real family but I don't feel happy just 'cos they've walked into a room. I don't spend time planning ways to make them smile and I sure as hell don't wake up wondering where they are and if they're ok."

"Do you mean... That you do those things for me?" She asked, her eyes searching his face as if she could read the truth there.

He nodded, "Only you."

Linka smiled and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"As for how I want it to be… I want you to feel the same way I do, I guess. I want us to put each other first, to make decisions together, have fun together… deal with the bad stuff together." He shrugged, "that's probably not what you wanted to know, I told you I'm not good at this."

Before she could answer, they heard Ma-Ti's voice in their heads calling them back to a volley ball game. Knowing the youngest Planeteer was quite capable of coming to look for them if he didn't get a response, Linka replied that they would be right there.

She saw the disappointment on Wheeler's face but he didn't make a complaint, just turned with her to head back.

"I am not sure what I expected you to say," she noted the way his head snapped around in surprise - obviously he'd thought the conversation was over – but she continued as if she hadn't, "but I did need to hear what you said."

She could feel his scrutiny but chose to keep her eyes on the way ahead, there was only a small outcropping of trees between them and their friends.

"So is that good or bad? I can't tell."

The lovely Russian laughed and turned into his path, releasing his hand to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, before answering against his lips, "good."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Their passionate, if too brief, embrace on the beach, stayed with Linka all day. His arms enveloping her, the path his hands had taken over her back and the searing heat of his lips on hers... The memories were all conspiring to rob her of her usual logical outlook.

Wheeler and Gi were doing some routine maintenance on the Geo-cruiser whilst she and Pontus made dinner and the other boys worked in Kwame's garden.

More than once she'd considered slipping away to leave the completed licence documents in Wheeler's room. More than once she'd considered interrupting his work to reclaim his attention.

Only Pontus' friendly chatter as they prepared their food kept her focused, and she had enough sense left to be grateful for it. There were still things she and her boyfriend needed to discuss before they committed themselves so deeply.

_My boyfriend?_ She caught her thoughts and examined the feelings that went with them. _Da... But I cannot make a decision that will affect my whole life on a whim, or because he makes me hot and bothered!_

Her cheeks warmed at the thought and she made sure her face was turned away from her companion.

_It is not just that though is it?_ She argued with herself. _Those things he said, you already think of him that way. He has been necessary to your happiness for years, if he feels the same way, what it holding you back?_

"The tomatoes." Pontus comment intruded on her thoughts and for a second she struggled to follow him.

"Oh, in the refrigerator." She walked past him and retrieved them for him to slice into the salad he was preparing.

The young man looked at her curiously, "is everything ok? You seem distracted."

Linka nodded, "I was just thinking."

"About?" He prompted gently, wanting to get to know his fiancee's best friend a little better.

She bit her bottom lip as she turned back to her own task, quickly running through her thoughts for something safe to discuss. "I... I suppose I was considering how marriage changes things."

He looked solemn as he asked, "do you mean it is impacting on your relationship with Gi?"

"Oh!... Nyet." She blushed, her genuine surprise and the words backing it making him relax. "And I am very happy for you both. I was just... In general... Thinking about the things that that sort of relationship changes, and the feelings that make it work."

Pontus nodded slowly, "for me certainly it was not a decision I could take lightly."

"Da, it cannot have been easy." Linka agreed as she thought how he'd had to get permission from the Oceanus' leaders to move to Hope Island, and then make the adjustment to living on land. She added thoughtfully, "but maybe that is a good thing. It made the change clear, and you both know what is at stake."

He laughed, "you would like the man you want to marry someday to make a grand gesture? It is not as romantic as it sounds, it puts a lot of pressure on a relationship... Although I think Gi worries about it more than I do."

The Russian considered what he said before responding. "...Nyet, I do not think I would like someone I love to have to sacrifice so much just to be with me, but if there is no change, is that even a commitment?"

"I suppose it is different for everyone, but I would say that it is not the change that makes the difference but the reason for it." He shrugged, "whether it is living above the ocean or deciding on which side of the bed to sleep, what is important is that I am with Gi."

Since Linka had heard the other side of the argument about the bed she had to stop herself from laughing but she took his point and it was re-enforced by the look in his eyes when he spoke of her friend.

The door opened just then and Wheeler's voice preceded him into the room, "something smells good!"

The effect on Linka was electric, her eyes brightening and her lips curling up into a smile as she turned to greet him, a fact that was not lost on Pontus although he chose to keep his deductions to himself.

* * *

Gi curled up in Pontus' lap as soon as they got to the common room, having left Kwame and Ma-Ti to clear up the kitchen.

Linka made herself comfortable in the corner of the sofa while Wheeler put the TV on and queued up the movie they'd agreed on. Instead of sitting at the other end, when the American returned to the couch he bent to slide his arm under her knees and lift her a little way along so that he could squeeze in behind her.

Although Linka made an indignant protest it was mostly surprise at being moved rather than an objection to the manhandling, and when he slipped his arms around her she leant back comfortably against him.

"Did you hear from your brother?" Wheeler asked quietly.

Since she'd told him earlier that she was going to check her e-mails for a message from Mishka, the question didn't surprise her, but his interest in her family pleased her. They talked quietly, their heads bent close together as she shared the news from home.

When the boys joined them, Kwame was talking excitedly about a visit to see Georgie on the following day and Ma-Ti, having offered to fly him there, was planning on some sight-seeing. "That is, Gi, unless you have any wedding plans you need us to work on?"

She smiled gratefully at him, "You've all done so much already, you really deserve a break. You invited Georgie to the wedding though, right?"

Kwame nodded, "Yes, she is very excited about it. She wants to be here a few days before to help out."

When the conversation was at last exhausted, Wheeler suggested they start the movie but Gi sighed loudly, "it's hot and I'm restless, I don't feel like watching anything... I know, let's take the boat out! There's a full moon tonight, the perfect time to be on the water."

Kwame at once disclaimed, saying he wanted to get an early start and Ma-Ti agreed.

"Wheeler, how about you?" Gi asked eagerly, taking her fiance's compliance as a given and knowing the fun loving Fire Planeteer was more amenable to a last minute change of plans than her best friend.

"Only if Linka's up for it too, no way I'm gonna be a third wheel with you two." His thumb rubbed Linka's side where he still held her, and she took it to mean he wanted her to decide for both of them.

She looked up at him and smiled, realising now how often she had had to stop herself from doing that. "I think it would be fun."

Happy, Gi jumped to her feet, "Great! Linka come help me put a picnic together for breakfast tomorrow while the boys get the boat ready."

Wheeler rolled his eyes at the commands but they all rose to do as they were bid.

As Linka headed towards the kitchen with her friend, she heard Wheeler ask the other two if they were sure they didn't want to join them, and the laughing negatives that were the response.

She couldn't help being glad, though she felt a little guilty too. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with Kwame and Ma-Ti, but she saw the cruise as an opportunity to start acting like a couple without the risk of their falling into their usual dynamics, or worse, attracting a lot of attention and comments that would make her self-conscious.

It didn't take them long to gather what they needed for a light breakfast and lunch and soon Linka was returning to her cabin to pack an overnight bag. The papers Wheeler had given her were on her desk and immediately drew her eyes. She picked them up, took a deep breath and then let it out again.

_No more second-guessing myself_, she told herself as she headed across the way into the Fire Planeteer's cabin, letting the door swing shut behind her.

"Oh!" She blushed and turned her back, "Sorry!"

Wheeler was half in/ half out of his jeans, though his t-shirt was still hanging over his boxers.

He laughed, explaining, "thought I'd better put some swimming trunks on, but I wasn't expecting company."

"I will go, I was just going to leave these." She held the papers out to the side, expecting him to take them.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, dropping a kiss to her neck. "I love you."

Her heart swelled with happiness, even as her mind marvelled at her reaction to the words. It was even more amazed at how easy it was to respond, "I love you too."

Wheeler turned her gently but urgently, pulling her into a crushing embrace as his lips devoured hers, at which point her mind gave up trying to think at all.

When at last they parted, Linka looked deeply into the eyes that stared down at her, seeing not just love and passion but wonder and relief, and a whole range of other emotions that all combined to tell her that she'd made the right choice.

His usual cocky grin returned - although it was softened by his gaze - and he took the forms from her. "I'll scan them and send them to my uncle before we go."

She nodded and reached up to press another tender kiss on his mouth, "See you onboard."

* * *

The Planeteer's boat was a small yacht designed by Gaia for five people who got on extremely well and didn't suffer from claustrophobia, at least that was what Wheeler had said when he'd first seen the sleeping quarters. Five bunks were built into the walls, two on each side and one with a storage compartment above it, straight ahead. There was a very small bathroom next to the door as well.

The galley was at the other end but it wasn't big either, and only fit two people comfortably.

Although they had all gone out in it together on more than one occasion, they tended more towards boys night/girls night type outings. A couples trip was definitely new.

The boys usually claimed the lower bunks because they seemed to offer a little more space and the girls never objected, knowing that their friends didn't have room to stretch out... Well except maybe Ma-Ti but he was sensitive about it so they made a point of not treating him any differently.

Tonight when Linka took her overnight bag down she saw that Gi and Pontus had jointly claimed what was usually Kwame's bed.

Wheeler preferred the one on its own and his bag rested there.

"Better start the way you mean to go on." Linka muttered in Russian, and stepped boldly forward to place her bag next to his.

Releasing a sigh, she smoothed down the sundress she'd put on over a modest two piece swimsuit, and returned to the deck. She had considered wearing something more like the small bikini Gi sported under a see-through wrap around, and she might have done so if Wheeler had been the only guy there.

"All set?" Gi asked, coming to join her, and on receiving an affirmative, gave Wheeler the signal to push them away from the dock.

Pontus was at the helm and the girls would help Wheeler with the sails. There was a steady, gentle breeze and the boat didn't really need all of them to take care of it, so after a while the Water Planeteer went to join her fiance and the other two chatted good naturedly.

"It is beautiful tonight," Linka said, sitting on an equipment chest and staring out at the horizon and the moon's reflection on the water. "I am glad we decided to do this."

"Me too." Wheeler having nothing to do for the time being, sat beside her. He bumped her shoulder with his, "this counts as a date, right?"

She chuckled, "Da."

Obviously encouraged he put his arm around her, smiling when she leant into him, and kissing the side of her head.

After a few minutes of companionable silence he asked, "what made up your mind? Not that I'm knocking it, just wondered."

"Tomatoes." She managed to keep a straight face.

"Huh?"

That made her laugh and she looked up at him, her affection in her eyes. "I was distracted when Pontus was making dinner and forgot to tell him to keep the tomatoes separate so I made a separate salad for you."

He nodded, "I know... Uh thanks?"

"And when you came in, you made drinks for the two of us without asking." He still looked confused so she said, "the more I thought about it the more I realised that we always do things like that, but only for each other."

"You were worried if we could pull off a relationship," he said, understanding dawning, "and you finally worked out we already have one."

She elbowed him in the side and he tightened his arm around her saying, "the kissing is a nice bonus though."

Before she could do more than chuckle, there was a strong gust of wind and the boat lurched making them both run to adjust the sails.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi all, thanks for the reviews and follows... I will still reply individually but real life got in the way!

Also, sorry this one is a bit overdue, I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Wheeler threw the inflatable beach ball to Gi but then intercepted it again as she tried to send it in Linka's direction.

Both girls began to splash him in retaliation so he passed it off to Pontus, turning the game into a competition.

The girls managed to regain it a couple of times before their partners decided it was more fun to wind them up than just play ball. Their tactics changed and they retained the ball at a distance until a frustrated Water Planeteer used her ring.

Since it was next to impossible to get the better of an apparently sentient wave, Pontus chose to distract his girlfriend by undoing the top half of her bathing suit. She squealed and ducked under the water, letting the ball fall to the surface.

"Time we made ourselves scarce," Wheeler suggested as the look on Pontus' face and his sudden disappearance indicated the battle would continue to rage under water, possibly in a more personal manner than he was prepared for... At least with Gi.

He was just helping Linka over the railing when their friends' heads popped up and Gi called out, "are you coming back in?"

"Nyet, we are going to rest a while."

Her friend grinned up at her, "Skinny dipping it is then!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Wheeler called back, though he was now just out of sight, drying himself off with a towel. Then he came back to the edge, "just remember sound carries at night will ya?"

"Wheeler!" Linka dragged him back from the side of the boat to spare Pontus' blushes and hers well, as a giggling Gi replied, "You too!"

They moved to the front of the boat and spread out a blanket on the deck where they could lean back and watch the ocean.

Wheeler sat first, watching his girlfriend wring out her ponytail before taking the hairband out and letting the golden locks fall around her shoulders.

She was completely unconscious of how she looked but as Wheeler wasn't, he shifted uncomfortably and re-adjusted his wet swimming shorts, which were clinging badly enough anyway.

Linka pulled her sundress back on but then manoeuvred the swimsuit top out from underneath before sitting down on the blanket. Her dress was damp and it clung, and it wasn't until she giggled that he realised he was staring at her breasts and way they pebbled with the cold through the fabric.

He forced his eyes up to hers, "sorry."

She was smiling, "I am not."

Moving closer, Linka ran her hands over his well sculpted chest and as he pulled her into his arms, wrapped her own around his neck.

Their lips met with anticipation rather than the desperate passion of earlier in the day and when Wheeler's hands drifted back to where his gaze had so lately been, it was a respectful, coaxing exploration and not the groping of an inexperienced lover.

He traced her curves as his lips trailed down her neck, and she followed his lead, mirroring his actions and enjoying the freedom her trust in him gave her.

Their friends' laughter on the breeze, they were both mindful of the fact that they were not entirely alone but the restriction actually helped since it was still a new relationship despite the longevity of their friendship and it was too soon to let their passions overtake them.

Linka's whole body was tingling as they finally broke apart, but she leant back into the arm he kept around her as she straightened her appearance. "I did not know it would feel like this."

"Like what?" He asked cautiously. "I mean, how do you feel?"

She looked up at him, her face a mask of concentration as she tried to put it into words. "Like the more we do, the more I want to do."

"Oh yeah?" He sounded so hopeful she laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to rush you, I just like knowing you're into me that way. I mean, I've never made a secret of the fact I find you attractive."

"Nyet," she replied with a wry smile, "but sometimes I have thought that is all you felt."

"I love you." He said quickly, "all of you, not just your looks."

Linka nodded, "I know that now. If I did not I would not have agreed to become your..."

His voice hushed he prompted, "say it."

"Wife." She whispered in return. "That sounds so strange."

"I think it sounds perfect." He brushed a tender kiss across her lips, waiting for her to respond before pulling her back into his embrace.

They were lost in kisses and the touch of the other, completely losing track of time, when an amused cough brought them to their senses, and they released each other with a start.

Gi stood in front of them looking down, her expression gleeful. "Sorry to disturb you."

Linka's face went bright red and Wheeler tensed but he relaxed again when she didn't pull away, and instead, leant back against him.

"Really." Gi continued, her own face flushing as she tried to make herself clear. "I wanted to warn you that we're heading for bed so... I mean, don't come down to the cabin for a while ok? A long while actually, because... Well just don't."

Linka was fascinated to realise that Wheeler expressed emotions in his whole body. She hadn't noticed before but snuggled up close to him she could feel when his irritation turned to amusement so she wasn't really surprised when he said, "Can you give us a timeframe? You know, average time multiplied by stamina plus recovery time, kinda thing?"

So many emotions crossed Gi's face, Linka didn't know which one she'd go with but even as a laughing Pontus pulled her away she recovered enough to say, "whatever _**you**_ think is average and double it!"

Wheeler laughed until he realised that Linka was hiding her face in her hands. "Babe?"

"She is so competitive," Linka complained. "As soon as we are married she will be on at me to compare notes!"

He took her back in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief when she looked up at him with laughter in her eyes rather than tears. "Just tell her I completely blow your mind so you can't keep track."

Linka gave him a look of pure innocence but her words were a challenge, "is that a promise Yankee?"

"Uh... Yeah?" He swallowed, "I mean...well... I'll try. But it might, you know, involve some practice..."

She started to giggle, enjoying his discomfort and he tickled her in revenge until she begged him to stop.

Their mock battle had involved quite a bit of wriggling and they now found themselves lying side by side on the blanket, still laughing.

Wheeler lifted his arm, inviting his fiancée to snuggle back against him, which she did.

At first it was just peaceful but Wheeler being that quiet while still awake was unusual, and Linka could tell he wasn't as relaxed as he should be. At last she said, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing?"

She poked his belly, "something is bothering you."

He sighed but didn't fight the inevitable, "I know you were joking but with our history and the differences in our experience, we probably have kinda built up expectations around our wedding night, huh?"

Linka moved up onto her elbow and regarded him speculatively, "are you asking if I am expecting it to be perfect?"

"No... I'm saying I need to make it perfect for you and I'm not sure I can." He sounded genuinely worried. "There's romance and then there's reality and there's just some stuff you can't get away from."

Smiling affectionately down at him, the lovely Russian shook her head, "I understand you, but you are thinking only of the physical."

"Well yeah... Isn't that what we're talking about?"

She shrugged, "da but... perfect for me is knowing that it is an act of love. I know it is not always, that it can be just physical..."

"Not for us," Wheeler interrupted quickly, "everything we do together is about loving each other. But it's because I love you that I want to make it special."

"Being with you is special." She told him, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips.

When she moved down his neck he said, "that means a lot Babe, but it's not very practical."

"Mmm-hmm," she ran her hand down his chest, resting it just above the waistband of his swimshorts, the tip of her little finger sliding underneath.

"Uh Babe?" He swallowed, the effect she was having already becoming visible. "That's not the best way to keep things slow..."

Her lips were trailing over his collar bone, and her response was muffled against it. "The others will not be back tonight."

He automatically ran his fingers through her hair, playing with it as he'd always longed to do. "Yeah I know but..."

Her tongue on his nipple caught him by surprise and he grabbed her, pushing her away even as he rolled her beneath him. "What are you trying to do? Drive me insane? I'm trying to be a gentleman here!"

Rather than alarm her as it might have done, Linka broke into a musical laughter, tightening her grip on his heart. She reached up to stroke his hair back from his face since it was going through one of its longer phases and flopped into his eyes. "You do not really want to wait until our wedding night do you?"

He looked shocked, "Don't you?"

She was blushing but she shook her head and met his gaze, "I will worry and obsess if I have too long to think about it. Here with you tonight, this feels right …but honestly Yankee... Jason, it does not have to be perfect, it just has to mean something."

Linka had never thought that Wheeler held back where his feelings were concerned - at least not the good ones - but the love and understanding she saw in his eyes just then made her think she'd only ever seen the surface before.

He leant down slowly to kiss her, velvet soft lips more in keeping with what was in his eyes than his usual image.

She wondered if she'd ever get used to the way the combination of tender touches and contained strength made her feel; an equally confusing mix of excitement, risk and sense of being worshipped... she hoped not.

Wheeler's lips reached the neckline of her dress, having made their way slowly down her neck and throat. His hand, which had returned to her breast until then, deftly undid the buttons holding her dress together so that he could continue his journey unencumbered.

Not used to being so exposed, Linka had to momentarily fight the urge to cover herself again as her lover's fingers pushed away the fabric but the brush of his tongue distracted her. The skilful play of his mouth over her skin ignited her desire, making her long to be free of the rest of her bathing suit.

Her breathing and heart rate increased and she alternated between running her fingers through his hair and grasping at the blanket or his shoulders. "Yankee, I should be doing something, what should I be doing?"

He laughed and sat up, moving astride her so that he could admire her form whilst running both hands over her curves, though he didn't go lower than her waist, "what do you want to do?"

"I do not know," she whispered, "something for you. It should not be one sided, but you will need to tell me, you know I have not..."

She didn't finish the sentence but saw understanding in his eyes, "sit up?"

Doing as he asked put her in his arms and he kissed her, letting their passion increase as she responded. He slipped her dress off her shoulders, freeing her arms before gently pushing her back down.

"There's nothing you need to be doing right now but enjoying this." He pressed a gentle finger to her lips to stop her arguing even as the other hand returned to tracing her figure, "Babe believe me, this is not one sided, don't you know I've been imagining you naked since the day we met?"

She chuckled so he continued, leaning down to speak against her skin, "I've been fantasizing about doing this since I was seventeen, in detail, and I need you to like it because there's no way one time is gonna be enough."

"I like it," she relaxed and looked up at the stars, letting him take his time getting to know her body and silently promising to do the same for him later.

By the time he slipped her bikini bottoms off her hips Linka was more than ready for him, but he still insisted on taking his time. She wasn't sure at what point his attentions to her changed into an equal love making but it did, and she was caught up in it as if they'd been together for the last nine years instead of just discovering each other now.

* * *

When their breathing started to return to normal, his face still buried in her shoulder, Wheeler asked, "am I crushing you?"

"Da, but it is nice."

He laughed and kissed the crook of her neck before pushing himself up, falling to the side and then gathering her back against him.

"I am liquid, I never want to move again." She mumbled into his chest.

He hesitated and then, "in a good way... Right?"

Giggling helplessly she agreed that yes, it was in a good way, and he tightened his arms around her and relaxed, "thank God."

They had no idea how long they lay there, the evening breeze caressing their bare skin as they listened to the gentle lapping of the waves against the boat.

Eventually Linka turned her head and pressed kisses to his chest, randomly at first, and then more purposeful as she began to explore him the way he had her.

The effect on him was obvious and immediate although, focused as she was on what she was doing, the lovely Russian didn't notice until a low sweep of her arm made contact with him and then she made a noise somewhere between embarrassment and triumph which started Wheeler laughing. Linka shook her head and did her best to ignore it as she continued to make her way over the well-defined muscles of his abdomen.

Her lover let her play, with one arm under his head to make it easier to watch her and the other playing with the blond curls that tickled him as she moved her head over his chest.

Part of him was still struggling with the idea that it wasn't a figment of his imagination and that it was really his beautiful Russian teammate, the one woman he'd ever truly loved or longed for, that was now slowly and methodically claiming his body.

He groaned, struggling to stay still when she licked the toned V that drew the eye downward from his hips. "I did not know that was so sensitive."

"It's not, not on its own," he ran a finger down her back making her squirm, "it's all you."

She only had one place left to go and she was hesitating, it was the first time in Wheeler's mind that she'd shown her innocence and he didn't want to push her. "Are you sore?" He asked, and it took her a confused moment to work out what he meant.

"Oh. Nyet? I just... " She looked uncomfortable and he guessed she was blushing.

He sat up and took her in his arms, "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for Babe, this isn't a competition."

He pressed his mouth to hers and she relaxed into him, thrilling him more than she imagined as she whispered between kisses, "I want you. Make love to me again. Please?"

Instead of returning to their former position, he guided her onto his lap, helping her to move until she was comfortable enough for him to lay back down, though he continued to move with her and guide her.

Her face, illuminated by the moon's pale light, showed a mixture of joy and ecstasy and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. She laughed suddenly and it made his heart swell. Linka never completely let go, she was always tightly controlled and logical, but here she was reaching into the sky like she was on a rollercoaster - although he suspected she was actually embracing the air currents that seemed to swell with her mood - enjoying her new freedom.

It wasn't difficult for him to regain her attention and when her eyes returned to his, sparkling with mischief, her movements changed, becoming almost feline as she worked with him to bring them both to completion.

The peaceful night sounds returned and Linka shivered and snuggled closer.

"We should go to bed," her companion suggested, "we don't need to fall asleep and have Gi find us with frostbite in the morning."

"I would rather Gi did not find us with or without frostbite," she groaned, "but I do not think I can move."

Wheeler sighed and pushed himself up, taking her with him as she was cradled in his arms, "I'll carry you."

"Nyet!" Alarm in her voice, "we cannot go down there naked, what if they are still awake?!"

He kissed her head, "your call Babe."

She sighed and forced her trembling limbs to move, pulling her dress on and fumbling with the buttons.

Wheeler found and put on his shorts and then retrieved her swimsuit as well, offering it to her. She took it but didn't attempt to put it on, trusting that her dress would be sufficient cover.

"Ready?" He held down his hands offering to pull her up and she gave him her own, letting him compensate for unsteady legs as he drew her back into his arms.

Finally they gathered their things, including the blanket and made their way down to the lower deck.

Wheeler surprised his fiancee by stopping a couple of steps down and turning to briefly embrace her, leaning his head on her chest and letting out a soft, "I love you."

He couldn't see her face but heard the warmth in her voice as she responded without hesitation, "I love you too."

It was dark downstairs and it seemed the others were asleep so Wheeler used his ring to find the small light in the top of his bunk to give them just enough to see by and brought Linka's bag to the bathroom for her.

It didn't take long for them to change into their night things, and store the rest but to Linka who had gone from high energy to near exhaustion, it felt like forever.

At last they were able to curl up in Wheeler's bunk, their legs entwined because of the space but only too happy to hold each other close.

They didn't speak, conscious of the others presence, but it didn't stop them from sharing a few goodnight kisses before they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Linka rose to consciousness through a warm feeling of safety and contentment, but as memories of the night before seeped back in, she stiffened with alarm. It was Wheeler that stopped her from entering a full blown panic mode by sensing her discomfort in his sleep and tightening his embrace, nuzzling her lovingly.

Letting his protectiveness comfort her, the Russian began sorting through her feelings, analysing them the way she would any problem.

_Am I in pain? ...no, some discomfort but not more than I expected. Physically I am fine._

_Do I feel bad that I can no longer count myself innocent? ...no, I was ready for it to be so._

_Do I wish it had not happened with my Yankee? No! I love that our relationship has developed into this, we belong together._

The bathroom door opened and Linka quickly shut her eyes, not because she was worried about what she might see but because she didn't want her friends to know she was awake yet.

Pontus spoke softly to his soon to be wife, waking her and convincing her to get up.

Gi's muffled giggles made Linka smile. Her friends made their relationship seem effortless, and although she knew it hadn't always been that easy she was sure that Gi hadn't put up barriers to her own happiness.

_What is wrong with me_?

She replayed some of the previous night in her mind and the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach returned. _I am embarrassed, _she realised, _not about what we did but the way I behaved. I was shameless!_ _He cannot want me to be cold and distant but he is not used to me being so... What if he sees me differently now? I do not want to become just another girl to him..._

"Linka's up already I see," Gi whispered, looking at the empty beds next to her.

The Russian heard Pontus chuckle, "not exactly."

Gi muffled a squeal as she realised where her friend was and more importantly with whom, but her words were less excited as she whispered, "Let's just hope she doesn't freeze him out today."

"Gi!" The Oceanean admonished.

"It's what she does, she lets her guard down and then tries twice as hard to prove she didn't... although I don't think they've gotten this cosy before." Her voice sounded speculative.

Pontus sighed, "it is none of our business."

His girlfriend huffed, "you're just saying that because you've never had to live with them before. You'll see, it makes them both miserable until they can get close again. Sometimes I want to knock their heads together."

Their voices retreated with genuinely expressed hopes that it would be different this time, and Linka heard the bathroom door close followed by footsteps going up to the deck.

A wave of guilt overtook her as she acknowledged the truth of what her friend had been saying. _Wheeler deserves much better than that... and he deserves better than my doubts this morning too._ She sighed, knowing that it was not that easy for her to brush her insecurities aside.

He stirred just then, giving her a sleepy smile. "You're here."

"Da," her face warmed but she could feel her worries begin to melt away under his adoring gaze. "Good morning."

He sighed a contented sigh and closed his eyes, "mornin'."

Linka snuggled into him, waiting for him to come fully awake.

"Babe?"

"Da?"

He cleared his throat, "how much of last night did I dream?"

That made her laugh, "How would I know what you dreamed about?"

Wincing but keeping his eyes closed, he said, "just tell me I didn't dream it... please?"

"I will if you will tell me that I was not too... forward." She said quietly, "I know you do not like women who come on to you too strongly and I..."

He opened his eyes, "Babe, you get the weirdest ideas in your head sometimes. Are you really comparing giving me your trust and letting go for the first time ever, with that man-eater we met in Italy?"

She gave a soft laugh but said, "I am not used to acting that way. You make it all seem normal, natural, but left alone with my thoughts I… it is embarrassing."

"I think it's awesome." He kissed her nose, "there's a side of you that only I will ever see and it's an amazing, confident, radiant woman that any man would be proud to have as his wife."

Linka laughed, love shinning in her eyes, "Are you always this poetic in the mornings?"

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers, "No, it's never happened before, must be because you blew my mind last night."

"So you do not think you were dreaming anymore?" she teased.

"If I say I'm not sure, are you going to give me some proof?" he pulled her tighter against him, letting her know that his current state could use some relief.

She gave him an apologetic look, "Gi is in the bathroom, we will not be alone for long. _Sleep!_"

The last was a command as she heard the lock on the bathroom door turn and as she spoke the door opened and a fully dressed Water Planeteer brought her bag back to her bunk before heading up to the deck.

Wheeler had done as he was told but once she was gone he kissed her neck, "Now we're alone."

"Nyet… please do not be mad Jason, but I cannot bear the thought of them walking in on us." She looked into his eyes, "I am sorry, when we get home…"

"Hey," he gave her a tender kiss on her lips, "don't worry so much, it wasn't a demand. And for the record, that's the nicest rejection I've ever gotten."

She chuckled, as he'd intended. "For the record, I did not want to reject you. Consider it a raindate."

"Rain check," he corrected softly, claiming her lips again, "anything you want Babe."

"I want you to throw me out of bed because I do not have the will power to leave on my own." He laughed but rather than forcefully ejecting her, he disentangled their legs and lifted her carefully out, standing with her in his arms before finally setting her on the ground. "I did not mean you to get up too."

He shrugged, "I need to go, I won't keep you waiting." He jogged to the bathroom while she retrieved their bags and when he came back he said, "I had a quick look at the shower, it's not big but I bet we could both fit in there if we behave ourselves?"

Linka rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

"Seriously?" he looked so surprised she bubbled over with laughter again but she took his hand and took him with her anyway.

The shower really had been too small to do anything but share a gentle wash, however the lovers appreciated being able to prolong their intimacy.

Once they were finally dressed and ready to start the day Wheeler headed straight up to the deck but Linka, seeing Gi in the kitchen, chose to help her get their breakfast together.

"Good morning." She said as she entered the small room, "What can I do?"

Gi grinned at her, and passed her some bread for buttering. "Is it a good morning?"

The Wind Planeteer sighed, "is there any reason it should not be?"

Rolling her eyes and continuing with her own preparations, Gi said, "Are we supposed to pretend we didn't see where you slept last night? Because I will if you want me to, but for once I wish you'd just treat me like your best friend and talk to me."

"You mean tell you the gossip," Linka retorted, but she was grinning and it made her friend grin back.

"Call it whatever you like."

Linka shrugged, but she looked a little shy, "it is not meant to be a secret and if I were you I would be gushing about how wonderful he is, but that does not come naturally to me."

"You don't have to be like me," Gi assured her, her eyes alight with happiness at even that slight confession, "I just want you to feel you can confide in me."

"I know, but confiding in someone would have meant admitting it to myself and I could not do that until I was sure how he felt." She shrugged.

Gi laughed, "I've been telling you for years that he's head over heels in love with you, and he hasn't exactly been shy about it either. What finally convinced you?"

"He was not shy about being attracted to me, but he never talked about his feelings and he was not looking for a committed relationship either... at least not at first. I was wary and I do not even know when things started to change between us." She met her friend's gaze and smiled, "then he got huffy about your wedding and I finally realised how necessary he is to my happiness."

Gi's eyes widened and there was a hurt look in them, "he's not happy about my wedding? I know the preparations have gotten a bit..."

"Nyet, he is happy for you." Linka reached out to place a comforting hand on her arm, "It is just that we have known each other longer than you and Pontus and he thinks we should be married by now. I think he felt like he had failed with me and he said it like he was going to give up."

The smile returned to Gi's face, "and you didn't want him to give up?"

Linka shook her head, "I did not make it easy on him, even then, but when I finally realised that I was already committed to him whether I admit it or not, I let him convince me to go with it."

"... By 'go with it', do you mean you did more than kiss and cuddle last night?" Again Gi's eyes opened wide but this time she looked ready to tease.

Linka rolled her eyes, "I _**meant**_ marriage... but da that too."

She couldn't help bursting into laughter as each statement registered on her Asian friend's face. She wasn't sure which one shocked her more. "I think that is the first time I have ever seen you speechless."

"Were you joking?" Gi asked, her voice a higher pitch than normal.

Linka blushed and shook her head, feeling shy again.

"Oh my god!" Gi threw her arms around the other girl, "that's amazing, I'm so happy for you."

"About which one?" The Russian asked with a touch of irony and Gi pulled back to give her a look.

"Both." She said, "and I want details. Of both."

Linka sighed and shook her head, going back to making sandwiches. "I think Wheeler is still hoping we can beat you to the alter, he has already asked his uncle to file for a licence. In fact he probably would have dragged me off to Las Vegas if he could have gotten away with it."

Gi laughed and started to say something but then bit her lip and glanced to Linka before focusing her attention on slicing some fruit.

Sensing her friend's hesitation, Linka asked, "What?"

"Nothing. So how do you want to get married?"

"Gi! What are you not saying?"

The Asian girl winced, "its going to sound all wrong if I say it out loud." Linka crossed her arms and waited giving Gi the impression of a school teacher. "Ok fine, I was going to say maybe he'll calm down a bit after last night but I swear I didn't mean it like that's the only reason he wants to get married, I was thinking that you probably convinced him that you weren't going to change your mind... and I'm going to shut up now." Linka contemplated her words a little too long for Gi's peace of mind and she blurted out "Sorry!"

"Nyet, it is ok." Linka replied calmly and with a slight curve to her lips, "Firstly, Wheeler would never get married just to have sex, it is far too much trouble and he gets plenty of offers in his fan mail if that was all he wanted. Secondly, it is not impossible that he is speeding things along to not give me a chance to change my mind, but if that is so, I do not think last night will have made a difference."

Gi watched her fascinated, "has it made a difference to you? Assuming that things did go that far, because you still haven't actually said?"

"Bozhe 'moy, you have a one track mind. Why would you want to picture us that way, I certainly do not want to know about what you and Pontus do when you are alone."

Linka looked more incredulous than annoyed so Gi shrugged, "I wasn't planning on imagining you naked, you don't have to worry. Seriously, I would have settled for 'Yes Gi we," she made air quotes, "'insert euphemism', and I can probably stand it again often enough to make a marriage work.'"

The Russian met her eyes and with a completely straight face she said, "Yes Gi, he inserted his euphemism and if our marriage works I will probably not be standing very often. Happy now?"

Gi's jaw dropped and a moment later she burst into helpless laughter that even Linka had to join in with. Her reticence about certain subjects made Gi occasionally forget how intelligent she was but the Water Planeteer loved it when she took her by surprise.

When they finally calmed down Linka added shyly, "I do not feel any different and I will still cringe with embarrassment if I think about the reality of it too much, but to be honest I thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable and I wanted to get it over with, but it was not like that."

"Oh?" Gi asked encouragingly, wisely restraining her more enthusiastic impulses.

"It is difficult to explain," Linka said with a nod, gathering up the sandwiches she'd made onto a tray to take to the top deck. "We have always been different with each other when we are alone - since we first met – there is a sense of trust and closeness. Except, there has always been some reserve, things we avoided talking about. I think because we both felt more but did not want to lose what we had, does that make sense?"

Gi nodded and let her friend continue. "Once we admitted our feelings and committed to each other… we could just be ourselves. It was fun, and better than fun." Linka's cheeks flamed red, "And then he leaves the room and all my inhibitions come flooding back."

"I get it, really. It's kinda the same with me and Pontus, we just get each other… although he's the one that gets embarrassed." Gi leant over to hug her again, "I'm so excited for you."

"Spasiba." Linka picked up her tray, "Are you ready?"

The Water Planeteer said that she was and they headed up onto the deck.

To the boys credit they came immediately to help set up the picnic and even went to fetch some drinks. Finally settled, close enough to lean against their respective partners, Gi asked Pontus if Wheeler had told him about his engagement.

"No, he did not tell me," He grinned, "But I did not think it would be long given the way they look at each other. Congratulations!"

They laughed and thanked him and though Linka's face warmed with the attention, she was too happy to feel uncomfortable.

"So when is the big day?" Pontus prompted.

Linka shrugged but Wheeler said, "As soon as we can arrange it… but sometime after yours I guess."

He kept his voice neutral but forewarned, Gi shot a look of amusement in Linka's direction and she took a sip of her drink to cover her smile.

"Oh!" They all looked at the Asian girl as she suddenly sat up, radiating excitement, "I've just had the best idea! We can have a double wedding!"

They looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes, "Come on, it must be easier to add to our preparations than start again from scratch, quicker too. And what could be more perfect than us all sharing a special day?"

Wheeler smiled at her affectionately but shook his head, "That's really sweet Little Mermaid, but Linka should have the wedding she wants and you two have a completely different idea of like… everything."

"It can't be that different," Gi protested, "And Linka is an awesome wedding planner, if anyone can make it work she can."

"I told you I never planned out my wedding, Jason." Linka said softly, looking up into his eyes and giving their friends a glimpse of the intimacy she'd lately been describing. "Those things I collected, they were just random ideas."

He met her gaze with a look of enquiry, "They didn't seem so random to me, they added up to a pretty clear picture."

Linka's face broke into a smile, "Da, and the picture was of you."

Wheeler laughed and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, "You sayin' you wanna do this?" he tilted his head back towards the other couple in reference to their wedding.

She nodded, excitement in her eyes.

Without looking away he said, "Pontus, you ok with this crazy plan our girlfriends have come up with?"

"Of course, _**Jason**__._" The Oceanean replied laughing, making his girlfriend giggle.

Wheeler rolled his eyes but tenderly stroked Linka's cheek, "double wedding it is then."

Both girls threw their arms around their partners' necks, and though the Water Planeteer was a little more vocal in her excitement, Linka left Wheeler in no doubt about how happy she was with the scheme.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wheeler was the first to welcome Dr Georgina Carbor as she exited the Geo-cruiser. He'd been working on the new stage with Pontus and he ran up from the beach with a friendly wave, to give her a hug. "Hey Georgie... did I know you were coming back with Kwame?"

She chuckled as she hugged him back, "as I did not know it until this morning, I'd be very impressed if you did."

He laughed and she explained that it had been a last minute decision, a mix of wanting to join in the wedding plans and Kwame's promise that she could use their lab while she was there, and so continue her work.

"I had hoped that it was because you wanted to spend time with me," her boyfriend chided with amusement.

Grinning, Georgie reached up to kiss his cheek, "that too."

Ma-Ti stepped forward, asking with some concern, "Gi and Pontus have not fallen out have they?"

"No, why?"

"You were taking down the stage..."

"Oh, nah," the American grinned, "the girls redesigned it, actually they redesigned the whole wedding on the way back from our trip."

The other two Planeteers stared at him in horror before Kwame finally exclaimed, "You are not serious, my friend? Why?!"

Wheeler rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, they decided they wanted a double wedding."

Before his friends could respond, Linka came out of his cabin, "We have an appointment at three." She smiled when she saw Georgie and surprised everyone, including her boyfriend, by going to hug her. "I am so happy you will be here for our wedding!"

"_**Our**_ wedding?" Kwame's eyebrows rose towards his hairline.

Wheeler grinned as a Linka stepped back towards him. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and making her giggle by pressing his lips to the crook of her neck. "Like I said, double wedding."

"But… you were not even dating when we left yesterday?" Ma-Ti half protested, clearly confused but not entirely against the idea.

Linka blushed, hugging her fiancé's arms against her. "Da… actually we were."

"And you felt the need to hide it from us?" The African's face pulled into a frown, that cleared when Georgie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well I think it's wonderful. Congratulations!" She told them, "And now I get to help plan two weddings… or one big one anyway."

They agreed with her as they received somewhat belated, but genuine support from their two friends.

At last Wheeler said, "Well we'd better be going if we're gonna get there by three…"

"Where?" Ma-Ti asked.

"My uncle said he'd sort out the legal stuff but apparently we still need to get blood tests." Wheeler shrugged, "We'll eat on the mainland and be back late I guess."

Kwame looked at Linka, "Then before you go, is it ok if Georgie shares your room? I can set up a cot in there… or if it is not, perhaps I could share with Ma-Ti?"

The Russian's blush deepened but she said, "It is fine… that is, you do not have to set up a camp bed. Georgie can have mine and I will share with Wheeler." Their surprise was closer to shock this time and she wasn't entirely surprised that there was some disapproval in Kwame's eyes, considering his own sleeping arrangements. Using it as an excuse to avoid further conversation she said, "Georgie, let me show you where everything is…"

* * *

"Shhh...!" Linka giggled as Wheeler led her by the hand into his cabin. Always having a tendency towards being loud anyway, the American's current state of happiness seemed to have blocked any awareness he had of volume control. "We do not want to wake the whole island."

He grinned down at her with a shrug before releasing her hand to close the door behind them.

Linka remained by the entrance, watching her boyfriend as he emptied the contents of a drawer onto his desk, "I shoulda thought of this earlier, it seems weird you packing a bag for the night when your room's only a few feet away."

"Are you just going to leave your things on the side?" She asked, still not coming any further into the room.

He gave her an amused look, "not forever, no." Then taking in her demeanour, "is something wrong?"

"Nyet..."

He raised an eyebrow, "looks like it. Do you want me to unpack for you?"

He picked up the bag she'd left in there after getting Georgie settled, but put it down again on the bed after she started forward with an alarmed "nyet!"

"Have you changed your mind about sleeping in here?" He asked, the happiness of moments before replaced by wariness as he approached her.

"Nyet." She stepped forward to meet him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry Yankee, I did not mean to ruin the mood."

He pulled her close, "tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing really," she sighed, "it is just that last night on the boat was fun but it was a moment of craziness... This is real."

"You want me to sleep in the common room?" He sounded sad but not unwilling.

Linka tightened her arms around him, "Nyet. I want us to be together. When we get married this will be our new normal, we need to work it out."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we have to get it right on day one." He guided her gently to the end of the bed and sat with her close beside him, still wrapped comfortably in his arms. "Tell me what you need."

"I do not want to dictate how things are going to be between us."

Her head was tucked under his chin but she heard the grin in his voice, "Yeah but you're way more particular about things. As long as you're here, wanting to be with me, I'm happy. I'm certainly not going to start an argument over which side of the bed I get."

She chuckled, "you heard about that?"

"Who didn't?" He kissed her head.

"There must be something you need? Something you do not want moved or used or... something?" She persisted.

Wheeler hesitated before answering, "there's really nothing like that but er... you should know that I sometimes have nightmares. Bad ones."

He shrugged as if to brush it aside but she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Tell me?"

"Nothing to tell." His eyes smiled down into hers, "nothing you don't already know anyway."

"Your Papa? I do not know the details..."

He kissed her forehead and she realised he did it as much to comfort himself as her, "you don't need to know, just elbow me awake or something. Hopefully it won't be too much of a problem, it doesn't usually happen when there's someone else around."

Realising that could be misconstrued, he added quickly, "like when we're on missions and I'm sharing a room with the guys. Although I don't sleep too heavily then either... this is home though and like you said, it's going to be our new normal."

The Russian nodded and reached up to place a tender kiss on his lips. She wished he would share more but she didn't want to push him, she would be there when he needed her. "I have nightmares too sometimes."

"Skumm?"

"Sometimes," she said sadly, "sometimes other things we have seen or dealt with."

He nodded and pulled her back against him, letting their closeness be the comfort they both needed.

After a minute or two, Linka said, "if it is ok with you, I will take my bag in the bathroom and get changed? I need to take my make-up off too."

"Sure but, if you're gonna be a while, can I duck in there first? Cos I'm guessing you don't want me barging in because I can't hold it."

A laugh bubbled out of her, "so romantic."

"Hey you wanted real, remember?" He kissed her smiling lips and headed for the other room.

* * *

After finishing in the bathroom Linka made herself comfortable in the double bed while she waited for her companion. It wasn't very large but it was definitely bigger than hers and she wished that she had also made a point of asking for one when Gi and Pontus had broached the subject to Gaia.

_Although I suppose I will not need it now_, she thought, still trying to get her head around the rapid change in her circumstances.

Looking around the room, the lovely Russian smiled at the disarray. Normally one to hate mess, she found a certain charm in the way it reflected her Yankee with old comic books here and there, clothes left on the floor and his guitar standing in one corner.

After a minute or so she realised that her interest in her surroundings had given way to mentally tidying up and even to wondering how her own belongings would fit in the room. She shook her head. _Bozhe' moy, we are not even married yet and I am rearranging his things… but we will need to live together and this is a very small space! I wonder how Gi is managing, but then I do not think Pontus brought that much with him…_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wheeler's voice made her jump and her head snapped round to find him leaning on the bathroom door frame.

"What?"

He stayed where he was, his eyes studying her face. "You were frowning, I wondered what you were thinking about?"

"Oh," his close scrutiny made her look away and let her hair fall partially over her face, "I was wondering if we would need to amalgamate our cabins, we have both accumulated a lot of things."

"I don't have that much really, and I can clear some stuff out." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her and leant over to try to catch her eyes, "We can use your room if it'd make you more comfortable?"

Linka shrugged, "I do not mind, and you have the double bed."

Her tone was light and even teasing when it mentioned the bed but she was still avoiding looking at him so he gently cupped her face and asked, "what's wrong Babe?"

"You are staring. I know I look different without makeup…"

Wheeler laughed softly, "Seriously? Beautiful you don't look any different except maybe a bit paler and I've seen you without makeup before anyway."

His thumb rubbed her cheek and she moved her head to look at him, careful not to dislodge his caress. "Then why were you staring?"

"Because the girl of my dreams is in my bed?" he grinned, "Just trying to convince myself this is really happening."

She laughed and placed a hand over his, "Well maybe it would be easier for you to believe it if you joined me instead of standing there thinking about it."

By way of an answer he placed a tender kiss to her lips and then released her to stand up intending to make his way around the bed, only to pause by the light switch, "You ready for me to turn the light out?"

Linka assented and he flipped the switch before quickly moving to occupy the space she had left for him.

All day their conversation had been light and cheerful as they discussed the blood tests, their wedding plans in general and then the quality of the food at the nearest restaurant to the clinic.

Wheeler had been hoping for a little better than an Olive Garden, since they hadn't had much of a chance to have real dates, but it clearly didn't bother Linka who was just enjoying the chance to talk and laugh with her fiancé without the other Planeteers around.

Since the mood had now shifted into something slightly more serious, Linka asked a question that had been at the back of her mind since before they left. "Did Kwame give you a hard time?"

"Huh?"

"Before we left, I got the impression Kwame was not entirely happy with our sleeping arrangements?" She moved over to lay her head on the arm he offered as he settled into the bed, and cuddle into his body.

"Oh that," He gave a half laugh, "yeah, he was playing the outraged big brother. As long as he's looking out for you though, I'm not going to take offense. Plus I think with Georgie keeping to separate rooms there was a bit of jealousy going on."

Linka chuckled, "Da, I did not like to ask her whose idea it was but from the way they reacted to our news, I had assumed it was Kwame."

Her boyfriend shrugged and nuzzled her ear, "up to them."

"That is true." She answered, smiling but not responding as she waited to see what he would do next.

Wheeler started to press light kisses along her neck and shoulder, "We're finally alone."

"That is also true." Still she gave no indication that she either wanted or objected to his attention.

"In a real bed." His hand slid up her side, just short of her breast.

Her tone was positively conversational as she agreed, "Da."

"Are you gonna make me beg?"

Linka erupted into giggles before lifting her lips to his, "Nyet, I will not tease you any more tonight, but we will need to not get too carried away, my body is not used to this yet."

"Oh Babe, I didn't think, I'm sorry!" He stopped what he was doing, "I'd never hurt you."

She pressed a finger to his lips, muffling the last words though she understood them. "I know. I want to make love with you Lyubov moy."

"Ya tebyA lyublyU" His accent was still American but the words were clear enough and there was just enough light from the moon coming in the windows for him to see the delight register in her eyes.

Their lips met in a slow and tender embrace that continued as they began to explore each-others' bodies. They only made love once that night but they made every second count, revelling as much in the pleasure of being together as their final moment of completion.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Have you actually worked out what we're going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" Wheeler asked as they waved off Kwame and Ma-Ti the morning before their wedding day.

Their friends had offered to collect the brides' families, which Wheeler was grateful for as he wanted to spend as much time with Linka as he could before their night apart.

It was Georgie that answered, "Alda is going to have the put up bed in my room, like Gi said she did with Linka last time she stayed."

"Da," Linka continued, taking her boyfriend's hand as they began to walk back towards the common room, "And as you and the boys are going out on the yacht for your stag do, the rest should be easy."

Wheeler sighed, "I don't see there's much point in a bachelor party where the only people who drink are the brides' father and brother. I'd still prefer us just to have a big party, at least then we could dance together."

"I know," Linka squeezed his hand, "I would prefer it too, but it is what Gi and Pontus were going to do anyway and everyone says we must be traditional, including Mishka. I am just glad he cannot get a stripper here!"

They all laughed and Georgie excused herself to go get her room ready before Wheeler returned to the previous topic, "what about tomorrow night? Because I fully intend to be sleeping in our bed with you."

"Naturally," she turned into his arms. "Gi and Pontus are going to take the eco-sub somewhere for a honeymoon so her parents will stay in their room. Grandmuska will still be in Ma-Ti's so it will be up to the boys who gets Kwame's room and who stays on the boat."

"Lucky them." He said with amusement, "Speaking of honeymoons..."

Linka shook her head quickly, "it is ok Jason, everything has happened so quickly, it is a miracle that we even have the wedding arranged. I keep waiting for something to go wrong, or an alert or something."

He pulled her close, "nothing's going to go wrong Babe. You've thought of everything, and if something did crop up, we'd fix it."

"What would I do without your optimism?" She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

Wheeler kissed her back, lingering against her lips. Finally he said, "what I was going to say was, I called my uncle and he said we could borrow his holiday home in Hawaii if we wanted. I mean I know it's not exactly a novelty for us to be by a beach but…"

He stopped as Linka threw her arms around his neck with a happy noise that wasn't quite a squeal. Hugging her tight he said, "Does that mean you approve?"

"Da," She looked up at him, "we need some time alone. Everything has happened so fast, we need to let it catch up with us."

"…yeah."

She tilted her head as she regarded him, "You do not agree?"

Wheeler shrugged, "I guess. I just keep thinking that if I let you think about it too much you'll work out you can do better."

Linka shook her head affectionately, "I want time to convince myself that it is real, Yankee. I have known for a long time that no one could make me happier than you… if you wanted the same things."

"I do." He assured her, and she smiled.

"Keep saying that." Surrendering herself to his kiss, it was some minutes before she could speak again but finally she asked, "Did you ask your family to the wedding when you called your Uncle?"

Wheeler shook his head, "I couldn't ask them without asking my parents, I know you think I should do that too but, there's just too much to think of. I don't want to deal with it."

She reached up to run her fingers soothingly through his hair, "I know Lyubov."

He smiled sadly, "He said we should go to them at Thanks Giving and celebrate though… my parents are gonna be there so you could get the whole painful experience over in one go?"

"I wish I did not think it will be more painful for you than it will be for me," she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "but we will be together."

"Forever?" he was half teasing, half asking for reassurance.

Linka nodded, and made a promise, "Forever."

* * *

Linka rose early on the day of her wedding and went for a run to clear her head. The remaining time had gone past in a blur of preparations and excitement with little time to think about the future or the decisions she'd made to bring her to that point.

Stopping to sit on a rocky outcropping, looking out to sea, the lovely Russian sighed and hugged her arms to ward off the chill of the breeze. In the distance she could see their yacht, and it gave her some comfort as a connection to Wheeler.

She'd missed him the night before. Even though she'd now fully moved into his cabin, it had still felt strange to sleep there without him.

Like Kwame, her brother hadn't been thrilled to find them already living together but her Grandmother had taken it all in her stride. In fact she'd been far too ready to tease her grandaughter amongst the other women at the joint hen night.

Rather than focus on the embarrassments of the night before, Linka let her mind drift back to the first time she and her bride-groom had met.

In fact he'd embodied a not particularly well educated, immature teenage boy of the kind the Russian usually took no interest in. There had been something in the sparkle of his blue eyes that drew her in though, which she hadn't understood at the time. If she was honest with herself, she still didn't fully understand it. It wasn't something logical that she could analyse, it was a feeling, a connection that defied common sense.

Linka smiled at her memories. Wheeler had grown up a lot since their first days on Hope Island, but even then he'd shown glimpses of the man he would become. He was opinionated, but when he was proven wrong, he would apologize. He'd made no secret of his attraction to her, but he'd also never made her feel as if that was all he saw in her, in fact instead of being threatened by her intelligence he'd always seemed impressed by it.

In turn, he'd impressed her with his patience with children and compassion for animals. Wheeler talked tough, but his heart was always in the right place. He was a source of comfort and strength and never hesitated to protect those he loved. Trust hadn't been easy for Linka after her parents passed away, but somehow not trusting Wheeler had never occurred to her… except perhaps where other women were concerned, but that was different.

_~ Linka? ~_

The lovely Russian's heart thudded in her chest as her mind ran through a hundred reasons why Ma-Ti might be contacting her.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and raised her ring, _~ Da, Ma-Ti? ~_

She felt his amusement at her reaction and relaxed a little, and then began smiling again as he explained his errand. _~ Wheeler is fretting that you might have changed your mind. It could be something to do with being made to get up so early, but is there something I can tell him that will set his mind at rest? ~_

_~ I have not changed my mind. ~ _Linka replied simply.

She felt his hesitation before he spoke again through his ring, and then the contact was awkward and embarrassed. _~ Is there not something more I can tell him? He is quiet and not like himself. He told me only reluctantly that 'she has probably come to her senses', and I can tell that he half believes it… and fears it. You mean a lot more to him than even I had guessed… ~_

Linka's cheeks turned bright red but her heart ached for her Yankee, _~ He means a lot more to me than __**he**__ has guessed Ma-Ti, but I am not sure I have the words, or that I can say them to you. ~_

_~ Hang on ~_ she had started to wonder how long she had to wait, and what he was telling Wheeler, when she felt a familiar presence join the conversation. As Ma-Ti receded into the background she was enveloped in the warmth and love of her fiancé and she found herself mentally reaching for him in return.

_~ I missed you. ~_ she let him feel the truth of that, and though still conscious of not being entirely alone, _~ I love you. ~_

Happy now, Wheeler replied, _~ I love you too! Ma-Ti didn't have to do this though, I'd have been fine as soon as I saw you again. ~_

_~ Are you complaining? ~_

_~ No! ~_

She laughed, _~ I needed this too, Yankee. ~_

Ma-Ti gave a telepathic cough, interrupting a silent communion that was coming dangerously close to being more intimate than either had intended. They laughed self-consciously and let the younger Planeteer break the connection.

Linka sighed and then whispered, with a touch of awe, "I am really getting married today."

"Not like that I hope." Georgie emerged from the woods and came to join her, looking over her running outfit. "Your grandmother was getting worried so I said I would come and look for you, is everything ok?"

Linka chuckled, her face still warm, "Da, everything is just as it should be."

* * *

The single arch on the stage had been replaced by a large heart decorated in flowers, framing the sea behind it. It had been placed to capture the setting sun and though the weddings would be over by then, the couples planned to take photo's there later in the evening.

On the left of the heart the white and blue flowers of Gi's ocean theme cascaded down to where Pontus stood, nervously awaiting his bride, with Kwame acting as best man.

On the right side, the blue and light yellow flowers at the top mixed with orange and red the further down they came. Wheeler stood there, looking calm and happy, even though he was wearing a suit and tie. Ma-Ti stood beside him.

Gaia was between them, looking more solid than usual, and there were three chairs arranged for the guests on either side. Currently only Gi's mother and Linka's grandmother were there.

A short distance away, hidden by a bend in the beach where the trees came down almost to the water, the two brides waited with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

The water planeteer's dress was white silk, the bodice had a distinctly oriental cut that gave way to a long flowing skirt. It was embroidered in blue and white with Chinese water dragons and dolphins.

Linka had chosen white as well but her dress had a strapless sweet heart neckline, and a fifties style skirt. It had a see through over-dress with a collar and long sleeves but was otherwise plan. Her hair was down and the flowers arranged in it matched her bouquet - which was as she had originally designed it - and represented the only colour in her outfit.

Both girls wore flat, slip-on shoes because neither wanted to walk along a beach in heels.

As the music started, Mishka held out his arm and Gi and her father took their places beside them. Alda and Georgie fell in behind. "Ready?"

Linka glanced at Gi who gave her a thumbs up, making them both laugh. Looking up at her brother she smiled, "Da, I am."

When they came into view of the alter, all Linka saw was her bridegroom. His eyes were alight with love and when she was close enough to see, mouthed the word 'wow', making her roll her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Take good care of her," her brother told Wheeler, as he let him take his place and received the required promise in return. Mishka kissed her cheek and sat beside his grandmother with Georgie taking the seat on the other side.

"Hey," Wheeler took Linka's hand and when she responded shyly, slipped his other arm around her and gently kissed her lips, earning himself an admonishment from several of the onlookers that it was not yet time for that.

Linka chuckled at the look he gave them - that made it quite clear he didn't care for that - and leant into his side.

Gaia began, "We're gathered here today to witness the commitment of two young couples, whose lives will forever be entwined with ours."

She turned first to Wheeler and Linka, "the two of you have far exceeded my expectations, and it has been a privilege to watch you grow into the people you are today, to watch you learn to be a team, both as Planeteers and _finally_ as something more."

They laughed with their friends and she continued. "It is my pleasure to oversee the vows you'll make to each other at the beginning of this new chapter of your lives."

Speaking traditional vows, the Wind and Fire Planeteers pledged themselves to each other forever, exchanging rings to seal the promise.

When Gaia pronounced them man and wife, they shared a kiss which went on a few moments too long and earned applause that made Linka's cheeks burn. She was laughing though, and as Gaia turned to Gi and Pontus, settled comfortably in her husband's arms.

* * *

Long after the ceremonies, the photos, the dinner celebrations and more photo's, the friends had waved Gi and Pontus off on their honeymoon. Then they retired to the common room, laughing together, sharing some drinks and nibbles whilst music played in the background.

After a while, Wheeler took his wife's hand and gently pulled her up to dance with him. A few of the others followed suit but it still afforded them a little privacy and the chance to just hold each other close without comment.

"Happy, Mrs Wheeler?" The American asked, his lips brushing her ear and making her shiver.

She laughed, "That sounds so strange, but da, I have never been happier."

"Me too," he moved his lips to hers and kissed her softly as they swayed to the music.

After a while Linka asked, "How was your party last night?"

He chuckled, "Ma-Ti brought board games."

"Nyet?" She giggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah. In all fairness I don't know what else we would have done - can't swim all night - and it was kinda fun." He nuzzled her neck, "Your brother is even more competitive than you are by the way."

She nodded in agreement. "Did he drink?"

"No, he was a bit surprised the guys didn't bring any alcohol but he didn't say anything." Wheeler brought his lips up close to her ear, "He did take me aside and ask what the rush to get married was about."

Linka met his eyes with amusement in hers, "and what did you tell him?"

He laughed and shook his head, since she obviously expected him to have said something humorous and possibly inappropriate, "I told him there wasn't a rush, that it took years for us to get to this point, but that now we've finally worked it out, there didn't seem to be any point in waiting."

Linka kissed him lovingly, letting herself enjoy the way it felt to be in his arms and the knowledge that he believed she belonged there as strongly as she did.

"He told me not to hurt you," Wheeler whispered when they'd gone back to just dancing, "But he also said he'd thought I was right for you from the first time we met."

"Well you did save my life," she teased, "did he worry you? He is just being a big brother."

His thumb rubbed the small of her back where his armed looped low around her waist, "it didn't worry me, I was kinda surprised he approved. I was prepared for the third degree and to have to justify my chequered past, you know?"

"You do not have a chequered past Lyubov." She gently admonished him, "you had a rough childhood and an ability to flirt with too many pretty girls that most men would envy." He laughed and she continued, "You were also chosen to be a hero at the age of seventeen because despite your upbringing, you are the best kind of man."

The look on his face was pure shock and it made her laugh, "My grandmother said a wife should tell her husband all the things she loves about him, _as well_ as telling him when he acting like an idiot."

Amusement returned to Wheeler's eyes, mixing with the love that never left, "did she offer any other insights into marriage?"

Linka's cheeks flamed red, "Bozhe moy' I could not stop her, and Gi's mother too! Even Gi was embarrassed. I definitely found out more than I ever wanted to know about my grandparents."

He couldn't help laughing, and somehow it helped ease her remembrances, "Poor Babe, was it very bad?"

"Excruciating." She confirmed.

"But you've been to a bachelorette party before, Gi's friend right? You must have known what to expect..."

Linka rested her head on his shoulder, "Da but I was not the centre of attention. Actually some of the games they played there would have been worse."

"See..."

"Nyet, they _**would**_ have been worse if Grandmuska and Mrs Tran spoke the same language, but their fluency in English does not include... some of the things they were trying to say."

"Oh..."

She could hear him trying to hold back the laughter and didn't know whether to be amused or irritated. "They expected Gi and I to translate, and when we could not, started describing... things."

"No..." He was losing the battle with keeping his voice steady and his shoulders began to shake.

It was infectious, and even Linka began to laugh as she added, "Da! And then there were the hand gestures."

That was too much for Wheeler and he burst out laughing but gathered her close, "Oh Babe, I'm sorry, but I really wish I'd been there!"

"I wish you had too," she told him, "you always make me see the funny side of things, but I bet they could have embarrassed even you with their questions."

He kissed her temple and as the music changed to something more lively, led her to a quieter spot, leaning against the side and pulling her back into his arms. "Was it all bad?"

Linka smiled up at her husband, "It was fun getting ready this morning. Helping each other and chatting about the wedding arrangements. Grandmuska did my hair and it felt like it did when I was a small child, I have not felt so close to her in years."

"That's cool. I'm glad she could be here for you." A soft kiss.

"She is here for _**us**_, she has thought of you as family for a long time now." Her eyes sparkled with amusement, "She was always trying to get me to talk about you, and then she would give me a knowing look."

He grinned, "Gram's great, she's one of the reasons I never gave up. I figured she'd know if you really didn't like me, but every time I saw her she'd say something to encourage me."

Linka pressed herself close to him, "'Never gave up', what happened to our time running out?"

The American laughed, "I was seriously bummed, doesn't mean I would have given up. I wouldn't have felt any different, I'd have still been hoping."

"Me too… I am glad you said something… that things have worked out as they have." She basked in the love shining in his eyes for a moment and then her expression turned saucy, "If only we could convince our doting friends and relations to go to bed, we could celebrate properly."

He laughed, "or we could just go to bed?"

She gave him a pained look, "Can you imagine the comments? Even though you are my husband the thought of that sort of attention… I will never be able to relax."

"So let's sneak out?" he suggested, unperturbed. "You go to the bathroom and in a little while I'll go fetch some more snacks from the kitchen or something. They're not paying us much attention."

Glancing around the room and seeing that he was correct, Linka agreed. She gave him a kiss and said 'I will not be long,' before heading for the door.

Wheeler went over to ask her grandmother if she needed anything, while he planned his escape.

* * *

When Wheeler entered his cabin, automatically closing the door behind him, he stopped and stared, "wow."

Linka gave a light chuckle and held her hands out towards him. She had pulled back the covers of their bed and was lying in the centre in a long white silk nightgown which caressed her curves, and her golden hair pooled around her head in soft curls.

"You look like a movie star," the American told her as he kicked off his shoes and crawled over the bed to clasp her hands, kneeling astride her as he bent to place a tender kiss to her lips.

She placed his hands on her hips and ran her own up over his torso before beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt, "I feel like a bride."

"How does a bride feel?" He was gently tracing her shape through the thin fabric.

She pushed his shirt apart and ran her fingertips tentatively over the skin beneath, tracing the definition of his muscles, "Shy, excited, nervous... I suppose that seems stupid after we have been living together."

"You could never be stupid," he helped her rid him completely of his shirt, "you don't have any reason to be nervous though, I'd never hurt you."

Linka reached up to cup his cheek, "I know Lyubov, it is not that. This is...it is the last vow of our marriage, this time it is forever."

He leant down and let his lips brush hers as he answered, feeling hers curve into a smile in response, "it was always forever."

**The End**


End file.
